To find a love - Full
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: This is a full story to a one shot with the same title. It takes place few months after Kim's graduation. Drakken is back with a new plan to take over the world. Kim starts her education while Shego is torn apart between her past, duties, heart and expectations of her life. Rating M for obvious reasons. As it is still in progress be patient to see what will come of this story KIGO
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own any of the characters, don't sue._

**To find a love**

**Chapter 1**

World has been changing rather too fast in Shego's opinion. She was always fond of having things as they are. But all of the happenings during last few years has proven her wrong. Accidentally she helped saving the world, got recognition of the Global Justice and... a job offer?

Shego was sitting in the kitchen of her hide away she got used to call home. Black bath robe warmed her naked, washed body while Java's coffee was waking her up. She was staring in disbelief at the envelope marked with GJ crest. She opened it slowly and read a short note:

_Dear Miss Go,_

_I have great pleasure to invite you to our Head Office for a job interview._

_Sincerely _

_Dr. Elizabeth Director_

"Job offer?" Shego echoed "You've gotta be kidding me" She commented as she noticed there was no more information. To time nor address. She threw the envelope to the bin, finished her coffee with one sip and exited her kitchen to dress up.

On the other side of the country was a suspicious, theoretically abandoned lair. Blueish man in his mid 40's entered the base. Everything was destroyed and the remainings of the equipment was scattered across the place. Everything seemed useless. Yet, the owner of the lair entered the lower levels of the building. The elevator creaked rising the pulse of the man as it stopped at the lowest level. He lowered one nasty looking switch and the room illuminated. It was fully operational. As he walked in, he smiled passing the machines, doomsday devices and the remainings of the Lorwardian technology he managed to steal on his last encounter with aliens. As he walked through the wide corridor he stepped at the control panel.

"There it is" he murmured as he found his last unfulfilled scheme to take over the world and get rid of a young hero. "It's time to finish what I have begun" He whispered to himself as he pushed a button to call his sidekick.

"Yeap?" Shego answered the call from and unknown number. She was sitting in the park, reading a book. Something she did not have much time for while she was Dr. Drakken's employee. Delicate autumn wind was brushing her hair and black coat, while the sun warmed her body. Her peaceful expression changed in a matter of milliseconds when she recognized a voice giving her another offer.

"So what do you say?" Drakken asked as she was taking too long to answer. Shego thought it through over and over again, thinking of every possibilities and chances to win or lose this time.

"Fine. Count me in" She finally answered. She was not pleased but decided it will be much better if she will stick around Dr. Drakken for a while longer. Just in case.

"Meet me at the lair first thing in the morning" He ended the call.

Shego sighed and closed her book. The sun was almost set behind the horizon. She took one last glimpse at the solar star and headed home. She did not like Drakken's "going back to business" at all. It could only mean trouble. And lately she hoped her troubled time will end just as the Lorwardian invasion. She heavily sighed again as she entered her home. The green corridor always made her feel content. She hanged her coat and entered a living-room on her left. She sat on the dark-brown leather couch and looked around. The bookcases filled with books she never had time to read. Few pictures of her family and loved-lost ones on the slightly greenish walls. On her right was standing big dinner table waiting for someone she could dine with. Aside her bank account nothing worked out the way she wanted. She was all alone in a rich house filled with ghosts of her past. She put her feet on the coffee table placed in front of her couch and closed her eyes. She was trying to relax one last time before she will go in the morning meet up with Drakken. She almost dozed off when she heard footsteps in her home.

"It was a big mistake of yours to enter this house" She almost growled.

"Not if I came here to have a little chat" She heard familiar voice answering her threat. Shego opened her eyes and noticed Betty Director sitting on a massive armchair next to the couch. "I believe you received my offer" She has begun the conversation.

"Indeed" Shego nodded. "But I believe you know what my answer will sound like?"

"Well... you should reconsider. Especially since Drakken is retired, I want you to be Miss Possible's guardian angel." Betty gave Shego the job offer she meant in the envelope. Shego just snorted with ignorance. "Did I say something wrong?" Betty asked and Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Actually, yes, you did. Look..." She has begun "First of all, Drakken is back in the game and I just accepted his offer." Betty arched her eyebrow "Let's just say that you can't afford me" Shego smiled sarcastically "And as for Miss Priss' guardian angel, check the recordings of her previous so-called 'missions'" Shego said and stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do tomorrow and you do know where the door is" She added and left the head of GJ stunned with that frank response. She just smiled and did as asked – left.

Drakken was waiting at the helipad when the first rays of sun hit his lair. He smiled contently when he noticed Shego's jet. She landed quickly and jumped out of the pilot's cabin. She felt disgust when she saw her employer but hid it ably. With no warm welcome they just entered the lair and with no word of explanation descended to the lowest, hidden level of the lair.

"I thought everything has been destroyed" Shego noted.

"So did I. But this place was created by Warmonga while she was still on my side" Drakken retorted. They walked over to the control panel and Shego took a seat in a comfortable white, spinning chair.

"And we didn't use this tech to get rid of them, why?" She asked with irritation in her voice. Drakken just shook his head in disbelief.

"Because, Shego, if she gave it to me, they knew how to counterattack any weapon that we have in here." He explained. "But humans don't, so now we can use it and finally succeed" He added and laughed dryly. Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Fine... so what do you have in mind. I honestly thought you retired"

"I had a vacation to think over my every scheme and see what I did wrong. Why couldn't I kill Kim Possible for so many years" He said and Shego gulped quietly.

"Yeah, I wonder. Maybe because she's smarter than you?" She said with sarcasm which she used to hide her anxiousness. Blue man just turned toward Shego and smiled, and for the first time in years Shego felt an unpleasant chill when she looked at his "evil" smile.

"Oh, no. That is not the problem" He said. "The problem is her backup. Her computer boy, her blonde buffoon and Global Justice. Without them... she's no more than just a mere cheerleader, hero wannabe." He explained and Shego started to wonder what did he plan this time. Now was the first time when she decided to actually listen to his scheme. "I should never try to stop her. From the very beginning I should try to kill her, exterminate her friends and destroy GJ" He added with evil grin. Shego realized that his world-saving humiliation changed him into a man with no scruples about killing an innocent teenaged girl.

"So..." She has begun with her usual tone "What's your plan?"

"Big picture – take over the world. Small picture – we'll start with Mr. Wade Load" He said and laughed evilly.

Meanwhile in Global Justice's Headquarters Dr. Director was shut in her office. For the first time in years she decided to listen to Shego. Betty was sitting in the dark. Only the bluish light of the giant monitor illuminated the office desk and few leather armchairs meant for her occasional guests. She was watching a re-run of every single mission Kim has ever had. She could not believe when she has noticed the thing Shego had in mind while asking her to watch it all over again.

"_No one kills Kimmy! It's my job!"_

"_The honor to kill Possible is mine!"_

"_No body touches her! She mine"_

And so on and on for few hours Shego's different, yet similar yells echoed in empty office. Betty finally understood why Shego said GJ cannot afford her services. She took out her cell and sent a quick message. This time the late night hour did not matter.

Few minutes later she had a return call. She was content of that, but honestly she had no idea, why she cared so much.

"Tell me it's something important. I'm working here" Shego begun angrily.

"I did as you asked me and now I understand..." Betty explained herself "But why?" She heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

"That is why you don't understand Betty." The silence occurred. "Listen I have my reasons and it's none of your business. Just make sure you'll be here in time when the shit hits the fan, because this time it's really serious. Can you do that for me?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah... considering what you did in the past I think I can do that" Betty replied and ended the call.

"Good..." Shego whispered to herself and went back to her old room in the lair. She decided it was good time to fix everything in here as she had a feeling she will not be able to go home for a while.

Few blocks away from the Global Justice Headquarters, young hero cracked her eyes open. She smiled contently when she realized that she does not have to go to school anymore. She graduated few months ago and with her experience on world-saving it was obvious that now she will begin a full-time permanent job at Global Justice. She did want to go to college, but after the Lorwardian invasion most of the higher education institutes decided that keeping her at the campus might be too dangerous for other students. Then Betty arrived. She offered her becoming an agent and continuing her education as the Global Justice employee at their own institute. Kim did not think twice about that offer. She was glad for it, because she was able to do, what always made her content: save peoples' lives.

She washed and dressed up and went downstairs. Her parents were already there. Her brothers finished preparing the breakfast table. They all seemed different.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" She asked while eying her all too helpful brothers. Ann just laughed.

"No, deary. We just wanted to say proper goodbyes before you'll leave us for couple of weeks." She explained and she gestured Kim to her seat.

"As she says" Twins agreed in tandem.

They ate breakfast in perfect and uncomfortable silence. When it was over twins washed the dishes and Kim slowly started to head to her Roth car. When she was all set and ready to go she turned around to have one last good look at the house she grew up in.

"Take care of parents" She asked her twins. They just nodded and did not say a thing. Her mother came over and hugged her tightly.

"And you take care of it" Ann said as she hand over to Kim her laser scalpel.

"But mom... I can't accept it." Kim opposed.

"You can and you will. Make good use of it" Ann said firmly as she tried to hide a lonely tear.

"Dad?" Kim asked as she looked at her father who was silent for the entire morning. He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms.

"I will miss you Kimmie-Cub" He finally said and hugged her to tightly she thought she might return her breakfast. After a while he put her down and tried to make a serious look. "And remember..."

"I know dad" Kim interrupted him "No boys. Don't you worry about that" She added with a smile and entered her car to not prolong this hurtful goodbye anymore. She started the engine and left the town. Her family was watching her leave. It was very difficult for them to go back to their chores, but they finally had to realize it: Kim is a grown up woman with the life of her own.

Thanks to the amazing possibilities of her car she managed to reach GJ before noon. While she was on her way there she tried not to think about leaving her childhood behind, but to focus on her new, amazing life that is just about to begin. The giant steel gate opened slowly when she made it to the front entrance. Everyone knew who she was and thanks to all of the scanners Wade installed the place was perfectly safe. She was directed to the driveway in front of the automatic, main, glass door where Betty was already waiting for her. She exited her car and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Possible." Betty greeted her as she waited at the top stair in front of the door.

"I see you've been waiting for me" Kim said with a smile "And good morning to you too, Dr. Director" She added.

"Please, do follow me. I'll show you your quarters. Your luggage will be there in no time." Betty said and turned around. Kim followed her quickly.

They entered an enormous marble courtyard with a reception desk on the right. It reminded Kim of a five star hotels somewhere in Asia. They passed through a beautiful water fountain decorated with accents from all over the world. They composed perfectly with one another. Kim realized that it is a tribute to a multinational team of Global Justice. Betty disappeared in the long corridor behind the fountain. Kim caught up with her and noticed different doors on both sides of it. Betty waited for her in front of one of them. The corridor was decorated with red carpet and the walls kept framed history of Global Justice.

"This is where you'll be living for the time you will be working for Global Justice" Betty said when Kim stood in front of the room A113.

"My new home..." Kim noted with a quiet sigh.

"Indeed" Betty agreed as she gestured the fingerprint scanner on the right of the lock. Kim placed there her thumb and the door opened with a slight 'swoosh' sound.

Kim entered the biggest room she has ever seen. It was all decorated richly, a'la Victorian type of homes in United Kingdom. King-sized bed with a gold-red canopy. In front of it was a solid, wooden desk with Kim's new stationary computer. By the terrace Kim had her own mini living-room with TV and a minibar. On her right was a big bathroom with both shower and bathtub while on her left was her own personal gym with all of the equipment she would ever need. Including every possible training weapon ever made.

"Here's your personal schedule" Betty said as she gave her a piece of paper "Every student has a personal teacher, so if you will be called for a mission you do not need to worry about missing classes" She explained. Kim did not know what to say, so she just listened carefully. "As there are not as many talented young people as you are I will be your mentor and personal teacher as well" Betty continued. "The rules are simple: don't be late for classes, study hard and in no time you will become a fully educated agent with no need to worry about studies. Do you have any questions?" She asked and Kim just shook her head. "If you will do not hesitate. We start tomorrow at dusk. We'll start with your combat training, so don't be late. The map of the institute is on the other side of the schedule I gave you. Now unpack, try to get comfortable and have a good rest."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kim choked out.

"I'll see you in the morning." Betty said with a faint smile and left stunned Kim.

"Wow" The hero whispered to herself as she finally sat in front of her desk. She eyed her schedule and could not wait anymore for her training to begin. Few hours of combat every morning, law enforcement classes, international law, weapon and tactics... in a word: everything she would ever need to become a good agent. _Maybe even better than Will_, she thought. She still did not forgive his so-called professional behavior towards her.

Shego was waken up in the middle of the night by the most annoying buzzing sound. She noticed her communicator vibrating on her nightstand. She shoved her hair away from her sleepy face and answered the device. _Damn it, Drakken_, she cursed in her mind.

"Finally!" Her boss said angrily.

"What? I was sleeping." Shego retorted.

"Well, you're not sleeping anymore, so please do go to the Middleton. I want you to watch Mr. Load's house." He ordered her.

"What for?" She asked with a yawn.

"Because I'm your boss and I give you an order..." He growled and Shego just gave him 'are you kidding me" kind of a look. "And because I want to be sure my plan is working" He explained himself. Shego was glad that he still is scared of her.

"Fine..." She said angrily "As I'm not asleep anymore I can do that" She added and turned off the device. She looked around her room. It was slightly illuminated with a green neon. She sighed and started preparing herself. She was ready in no time.

It was almost sunrise when Shego got to Wade's neighborhood. She hesitated whether she should inform Betty about Drakken's scheme. There was great odd of risk that Drakken will find out about her being a double agent. Especially that nobody asked her to be so. She now realized that when her boss was on 'vacation' she actually enjoyed normal life. The life she lost many years ago. The life that was destroyed when the rainbow colored comet hit her. She sighed and took out her binoculars. Something was happening.

Wade was sitting in front of his computer in the middle of the night as he usually did. Playing online PVP RPG games was his favorite way to relax after searching for all kind of data to help Kim and GJ in their fight against evil. And since Drakken was out of the picture there was not much for him to seek for. He decided it was about time for him to go to sleep when he received an email. He scanned it in the search for viruses from every possible side when he noticed it is from his fellow PVP gamer. He opened it without hesitation and noticed a music file with a small note:

_Hope you will enjoy this one. I made it specially for you._

"Well thank you 'Wold-conqueror'" He whispered toward the monitor and opened the file. At the beginning it sounded like a relaxation music, but suddenly he started to hear weird beats and squeaks. He became more and more anxious. His head started to pulse and ache him. He tried to turn the music off, but his body did not listen to him. He screamed with agony. In his helplessness he destroyed his monitors, computers and hard drives. He heard someone entering the room and trying to communicate with him. When he turned around he saw a giant monster with cockroach like head and body made of a mixture of different vermins with paws ended with deadly, sharp claws. The creature was making different noises as if it was trying to say something to Wade. But the young genius did not want to communicate with that... thing. He just grabbed first heavy object he noticed and dashed toward the monster with a scary, murderous shine in his eyes. He started bashing the beast with all he had. When he was sure it will not move anymore he ran outside and noticed more of those beings. He started firing rays of a laser he grabbed on his way out. Wade has seen enough of weird in his short life to know that he has no time to call for help. He had to slice his way through those creatures to get to someone. Kim, Ron, maybe GJ...

Shego was starting to get bored when suddenly heard a loud scream from inside o Wade's house. She was not informed what did Drakken planned for nerd-linger, but from the sound of the scream it was nothing good and strangely something very efficient. Shego turned on her infrared vision and noticed how a young genius is getting warmer and warmer. He destroyed his computers. She hoped that will be it, but apparently Drakken's plan was really working this time. When she heard woman's scream from inside the house she did not hesitate anymore. She texted Betty. In a matter of minuted Wade ran out and started slaying every person he saw.

"Drak..." Shego said to her communication device "I don't know what you did, but it worked. Wade has gone totally nuts" She reported.

"Good" Was all she heard. "Now come back to the lair. Before you will realize Miss Possible will be served on a silver platter" He ended the call. Shego felt bitter taste of guilt. She should do something, but it was not that easy...

It was Kim's first morning when Betty stormed to her room. Redhead jumped in her bed and looked at her new mentor with fear.

"Quick, Kim! Wade's in trouble!" Betty yelled and threw and her ward her new gear. "We're leaving in five!" She added and stormed out.

Kim did not have any question. If someone is about to hurt Wade she will not waste any time on stupid questions. Without a proper cleanup she dressed herself and ran toward GJ's helipad, where Betty and her team was already waiting for her. Kim jumped into a jet and it took off.

"What's going on Dr. Director?" She finally asked.

"I just got an anonymous text message that Mr. Load is in danger. He's too important to my organization to risk his well-being." She explained shortly.

Withing fifteen minutes they came toward the neighborhood where Wade was running around wildly attacking civilians with a baseball bat and a pocket laser gun. His eyes were wild and body covered with human blood. Kim quickly jumped out and tried to approach him delicately.

"Wade?" Kim tried to talk to him "Wade, what's going on?" She tried again. He turned toward her and the mad expression on his face frightened her.

"DIE!" He yelled and threw himself at her. Kim ducked the baseball bat and back flipped behind her old friend. She did not understand his behavior, but he needed to be stopped. She grabbed his arms and tried to cuff him, but suddenly a small energy field shot her flying away from him. She hit the ground with a loud thump. She growled a bit and jumped again at him. She shocked him with electric paralyser. The same one Will once used against Ron. Wade fell unconscious to the ground. Kim breathed heavily, but wasted no time, she just gained. She cuffed her old friend and gave him over to Betty's team. Said woman approached Kim when the threat was under control

"What was that about?" Kim asked finally as she looked around. "What could have made him act like that?" She add a question.

"I do not know, Kimberley, but we must find out." Betty decided. She waved at her people. "We need to search his room and help those, who are still alive" She decided "Meanwhile I want you to see if Mr. Stoppable is still in the country."

"What? Why?" Kim questioned and Betty turned toward her ward.

"Just think, Miss Possible. If Wade was attacked it means that someone is after people who were helping you thins entire time. This means that Mr. Stoppable is next in line." Betty explained. "When you will be done, return to the Headquarters and get ready for your studies." She added and left with her team.

Kim wondered why on earth is the head of the international organization taking so personally attack on Wade and his house. She did not want to admit to herself that what she has done throughout the years has a greater matter in the safety of the world. She still did not even think why did Betty chose to be her personal teacher. Thinking that she might be looking for a successor of the Global Justice never occurred to her. She was just a cheerleader with some mad fighting skills. Nothing else.

As Kim was doing everything Dr. Director asked of her, Shego returned to the lair and started to think about Drakken's plan. He did not tell her everything he was about to do to take over the world and get rid of Kim. He got smarter and told her that she is just a sidekick, who should only obey his orders. Whatever happened to him did not please her. As she entered her room and fell onto the bed, she tried not to think about Kim killed in Dr. D's madness. Shego tried to think about everything he had in his lair and the possibilities. She was getting more anxious. If she could not figure out what on earth, or any other realm, did he do to genius such as Wade, she might not be able to see him through in time. Just before she dozed off she smiled contently as a a small, bright thought entered her mind. She shoved away as she felt embarrassed of it, turned on the other side and fell asleep.

_A/N: Wasn't tipsy this time :) and as my exam session is over I decided to finally please you and write the fanfic you asked me for. Let's say that the one shot with the same title was a teaser :)_

_I hope you will enjoy it because it's a bit improvised. And forgive me any grammar errors as I haven't use English in a long time._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_

_PS: I was too lazy to read it through :) so don't be so hard on me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own any of the Disney characters nor any rights, don't sue :)_

**To find a love**

**Chapter 2**

Kim's first day as a Global Justice's employee did not really match her imaginations about it. Wad was put in a special GJ's psychiatric asylum in the lowest level of Headquarters. Dr. Director he is too valuable to put him anywhere else and as her scientists were working on reversing his psychosis this was the only place he would be safe. His mother was found beaten to a bloody pulp, but still alive. She would be fine in couple of months thanks to the intensive care at the Middleton hospital, where Dr. Ann Possible made sure of that. Kim was listening to the international law lecture, but she could not focus at her classes at all. Her mind was occupied with the mystery behind Wade's behavior. She wanted to help, but she also had a strict order from her new boss and mentor. As the case involved Wade she had no one to call for some intel. Yet, she called Ron. He was going back to Japan to Yamanuchi ninja school and did not want to speak with her. Although he was concerned about Wade's fate, he still was filled with anger and directed it all toward Kim.

During the summer they did something no one would believe to come true. They broke up in the middle of summer. They always believed they were meant to be together, but Kim realized she cannot be intimate with Ron. She loved him with all her heart, but it just did not feel right for her. She could not figure out what was the cause of it, but she had some suspicions. Either way, Ron turned from being her boyfriend into an enemy in one night. The night he decided to have Kim. When it did not turn out the way he wanted it he has just... changed.

"Possible!" her thoughts were interrupted by a professor "What is the most basic human right?" He asked. Kim gulped as she could not recall the proper answer. The teacher just snorted when the silence was the answer to his question. "I see that being a world wide known hero has gotten so much over your head that you think you might ignore me" He continued with slightly raised voice. Kim started to regret Dr. Director's order to join other group for this class. "The most basic human right is the right of life" He tuned around and continued his lecture. Though Kim still had an urge to think about Ron and Wade she did everything she could to focus from now on. She did not want to be mocked in front of other agents.

While Kim was stuck in class, Ron was finishing to pack his last bag and was getting ready to leave to the airport. When he was all set and done he sat on his bed and looked around his room. He spent here his entire life and now he had to move to another continent. His picture with Kim caught his eye. He felt grief that slowly started to change into a rage of fury. Why did not Kim wanted him? Was it because she treated him more like a brother or was there someone else? He feared it was the other option and it did not please him. He had some suspicions about the other person, but he could not even think about the mere possibility of it. It filled him with disgust toward his ex-girlfriend. Ron finally got up off his bed and walked over to the picture of Kim he kept on his desk. He ripped it to pieces. Rufus looked at his behavior and worried about his friend. Something was not right in his small animal mind. Yet, Rufus was smart enough to know that Ron's behavior can bring only trouble. Without a word of goodbye, blonde haired, young man left his house and drove to the airport.

Shego was waken up again after few hours of restless sleep. Her cell phone was ringing for couple of minutes. She noticed she had few missed calls. She wondered what could that be, thought she had few hints. She just typed a text: "Too risky to talk here. My house, 2 hours" and she sent it. She sighed and got herself ready to leave.

Shego slowly exited her room and found Drakken in the main hall of destroyed lair. He seemed to be for something.

"Yo! Dr. D. I'm going home to fetch something" She has begun like it was the most normal thing for her to do right now "Want me to bring you something on my way back?" She asked.

"That's very kind of you, Shego" He said in kind tone. It was not like him at all "But I don't need anything at this moment. Just make sure you'll be back here by tomorrow" He said and returned to his search.

Shego decided not to ask what he was looking for. She was stressed enough already. It was easy helping Kim when no one knew about it. When Drakken was not that mad and with no scruples to kill people. Whatever happened to him during past few months he has returned as a killer psycho maniac.

Before the sun set that day, Betty was already waiting for Shego in her house. Said woman did not make her wait too long. She entered the house and went past the living room, where Betty was sitting. One-eyed woman arched her brow and decided to follow the host. Shego went behind the stairs and entered the small door which led to her basement. Betty closed the door behind her and followed Shego down. She did not know that Shego had such place in her home. It was a big room with metal-covered walls, few light bulbs were dangling from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a big table filled with books, two laptops and couple of chairs around it.

"What is this place?" Betty inquired when she finally got over the first impression. Shego just looked at her like at a complete retard.

"The only safe place I have. I told to not contact me while I'm in the lair. Drakken is smarter than that. I just hope he did not figure out that the number contacting me all the time belongs to you." She said silently with a restrained growl. "I won't put my head on stake for you!" She added angrily.

"But for Kim?" Betty quickly regretted her question. Shego looked at her with almost flaming eyes. Her hands ignited, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"So what was so urgent?" Shego changed the topic.

"Wade..." Betty said "Do you have any idea, what did Drakken do to him?" Shego gestured Dr. Director to seat by the table.

"I have no idea." Shego said sadly "The only thing I know is that the answer to your question will be on Wade's computer" She added. "Suddenly Drakken isn't telling me anything. That's why I think he's suspicious. I was helping you for years now, and suddenly you expect me to be an official double agent?" Shego asked "You really want to get me killed"

"No, Shego, I don't. You know it. It's just..." Betty hesitated "I've been waiting long years for you to finally return" She said

"I will never return. Burn it in your head, Betty: I'm evil, I'm a monster, there's no room for me in your world, so quit it" Shego growled with a husky voice. Dr. Director just shook her head. She knew that nothing will ever reach through that thick skull of green villainess.

"If you say so..." Betty said after a short silence "Do you know what did Drakken planned for Mr. Stoppable?" She asked.

"The buffoon? He didn't say a squat" Shego retorted. "But after what he has done to Wade I don't think it will be something nice" She added and Betty just nodded in agreement. One-eyed woman looked at Shego and tried to read her. It was not easy. The villainess closed herself not only from the world, but also from other people. Well, she had to do so if she wanted to survive among the villains.

"Shego...?"

"Don't!" Shego interrupted her. "I see what you're trying to do, so just don't. I'm not in the mood for yours typical shrinking. I'm not gonna tell you anything, so quit it."

"Fine... just wanted to help." Betty said honestly. "I'd better get going. I have shit loads of other duties." She added as she stood up. "Just don't let kill yourself" She said for a goodbye and left the house. Shego sighed heavily and looked at the documents on her desk. She had to try to figure out Drakken's plan before something bad will happen. Tiredness overwhelmed her when she just thought about another sleepless night.

Ron was already aboard his second flight as he had a transit flight through Hawaii. He was more than happy to leave States with the perspective to never return. Especially since he had nothing and no one to return to. He looked through the window. The lights of Honolulu were fading as the altitude was rising and the plane flew deeper into the Pacific Ocean.

"You may now unbuckle your seat-belts and walk freely" Captain informed "We're happy to inform you that, FUCK!" Yell was heard from the speakers. The plane started to shake. Ron quickly buckled his seat-belts and looked outside the window. The explosion of the engine thorn a giant hole in the wing. As the thrust became greater with every passing second the wing bloke in half destroying the tail of the plane which left Ron and three hundred other passengers spinning in a corkscrew of death. He closed his eyes and felt the pressure dropping very quickly. Before he noticed he lost consciousness.

New day has begun. As Dr. Director entered her office she received an information about the disappearance of Ronald Stoppable's plane. The rescue mission has begun hours ago, but many of the bodies were still missing. Including Kim's ex-boyfriend's. As a head of Global Justice she had no other choice but leave that rescue to the other institutions dealing with such crisis'. She had to break the news to Kim and she knew it will not be easy.

As Shego was returning to Drakken's lair, Kim was heading down to her morning combat training with Dr. Director. She entered the gym and noticed her mentor on the other side of the room. She was dressed in her usual uniform pants, but the top of her body was equipped in Centurion technology.

"You're late, Kimberley!" Betty said loudly "You must learn that even thirty seconds can cost you life" She added and fired plasma blast at still sleepy Kim. She back flipped at the wall and jumped forward. Now, she was awake.

"That just means the watch you gave me is desynchronized" Kim retorted as she jumped at her mentor. Betty did not wait long with an armed reply. She was shooting at Kim with everything she had in that suit.

"That was supposed to teach you cannot trust your equipment with your life" Betty said as she moved backwards while Kim was getting closer and closer. "Wade did and see what has happened to him" She added to anger Kim. Said girl growled and jump kicked her mentor directly in the chest. The fight has begun. Red headed hero was forcing Betty to move backwards toward the wall which obviously stressed the older woman. The Centurion technology just defended itself with nanobotic armor, guns, ray and missiles were trying to hit flexible, dodging teen. "Learn, Kimberley! Your anger can be your strength, but it can also be used against you." Betty said. Kim refused to acknowledge that fact and punched her new boss directly in the face. The Centurion shrunk and changed into a small bracelet. Kim stopped her actions and with heavy breathing she looked down at the head of Global Justice.

"Don't you dare blaming me for what happened to Wade" Red head growled.

"I am not, Kimberley." Betty said in apologetic tone. "I just want you to learn from his mistakes and be safe" She continued as she got up. Her face showed that she was hesitating about something. Kim arched her eyebrow and pierced Betty with her green orbs to make her talk. "Ron's missing" She finally spoke up. "His place fell down as soon as he left Honolulu. Many bodies has not been found yet" Betty ended and watched Kim's expression. She seemed sad, but angry at the same time. Although her eyes looked cold and soul-less Dr. Director knew that it was a painful news to Kim. After all, they were best friends since kindergarten. Betty wanted to comfort her student, but before she could say anything one of her agents stormed into the gym.

"Dr. Director!" Young man yelled across the room. "Drakken's on the move" He explained and looked angrily at Kim. As if it was her fault Drakken was her arch-foe. "He demands us to stay away from it" He continued as he looked back at Betty's onyx eye. "He want's Miss Possible to meet him in his lair. If she'll be alone no one will get hurt" He ended with a slight emphasis on Kim's name. Said hero looked at her mentor. Suddenly they started to understand each other without words.

"Another payback" Kim finally spoke up. "Last time he had a Lorwardian technology and warrior and could not do a thing..."

"Kimberley, do not underestimate him. Last time you had Wade and Ronald. Now you are all alone. If we interfere he might wipe out an entire continent from the face of the Earth" Betty reasoned and Kim considered. She wrinkled her brows and tried to figure out a good plan.

"Yesterday Professor O'Neil said that sometimes the best defense is an even better offense. He also said that a person who has nothing more to lose becomes a person, who has everything to win" Kim said after a while. "If I want to defeat this lunatic once and for all, I have to think like he does" She continued and young agent started to understand what was special about this young heroine.

"Just don't get too deep into his way of thinking" Betty said as she placed a hand on her arm. "Get ready and go there. We'll make sure no one else get hurt. We'll take care of your parents and others who were connected with you in one way or another" Kim just arched her eyebrow. "Everyone around you, whom Drakken might find dangerous to his scheme are also very useful to my organization." Betty explained and even though Kim had few more questions she had to go and face Drakken... Alone.

Shego was ordered to check the trap before Kim arrives. She could not believe that Drakken actually managed to get this lair all done and repaired in short two days. The main hall looked exactly the way she recalled it from her first visit here. Giant screen, platform, obvious trap in the middle. In her opinion there was nothing to check, but she used this time to think of every possibility she had if things would turn out bad. And in her evil language 'bad' is seriously-fucked-up kind of bad. She still did not understand why did Drakken want Kim to come here. He had no hostages, no doomsday device prepared to destroy the globe, nothing. Yet, he hoped for her to come. Shego considered it extremely weird. Even for Drakken.

Suddenly she heard a familiar scratching in the vents. She could not believe that Kim could be anymore predictable. Shego ran over to the shaft and destroyed the bars. As the sound was getting louder and louder Shego became more anxious. It was not the typical sound Kim made before her approach. Shego looked down and noticed a small grenade between her feet.

"Well... fuck you too, Kimmie..." She cursed and ran away from the explosive. The wave of the hit was so strong she fell onto the ground. When she lift her head she noticed same king of explosives entering the lair from every possible air vent. The hall was filled with explosions and fire. Control panel was destroyed and so was the 'obvious trap'. Shego stood up, shook her spinning head and noticed Kim standing in front of her. Her typical mission outfit was gone as she was now dressed in heavy military boots, black cargo pants and a wife-beater shirt. On her left arm was a band with GJ's crest and some equipment. It matched her belt. For the first time in years Shego could say that Kim looked like a red headed demon. Her green eyes were flashing with fury.

"You turned Wade into a killer" Kim said in low husky growl as she started walking toward Shego. "You killed my best friend" She continued. "On many occasions you tried to kill me and take over the world no matter what the cost was" Shego started to feel guilty. "I won't allow it anymore!" She yelled and jumped at Shego with a rage of fury shining in her eyes. Shego ignited her hands, but tried to only duck Kim's attacks. She had to focus on all of her surroundings. Due to the explosive devices the roof of the lair was about to fall any second. Drakken activated laser guns that were pointed directly at them. Kim kicked Shego into a stomach and added an extra punch in the face. Shego tasted blood. She grabbed Kim and tried to calm her down.

"Kimmie... listen" Shego tried, but Kim's anger blinded her. The villainess noticed one of the laser guns pointed directly at hero's back. Shego punched Kim in the face and took the impact on her. The powerful impact that sent her flying across the lair. Kim was back on her in no time. She was punching Shego's body blinded with hatred. Red head did not understand why does every other punch hurt her so much, why does hurting Shego suddenly makes her feel incredible pain. Green villainess rolled away with Kim just as she noticed a solid block of ceiling falling down. Pace of the fight was increasing. Shego kicked away heroine and received another laser shots. Kim came back jumping at her opponent. Shego used the force of this jump to roll away from another part of ceiling. She was badly hurt, but she did not care. She had to make sure at least Kim returns safely home.

"Finally" They both heard Drakken's voice, who finally made his appearance. "I can end now my greatest mistake I have ever done" He said and he pushed a button on his remote. The electric current flew across the floor overpowering both Kim and Shego. He pushed another button and three Lorwardian, glowing spears were sent from the ceiling toward fighting women. Shego did not think twice. She blasted Kim away from the impact and ended spiked with all three of them. Kim looked back at Shego and did not understand her behavior. Why did she pushed her away? "Employing you, Shego" Drakken finished his sentence. Both women looked at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck, are you talking about?!" Shego demanded to know. Yet, her mind already connected the dots. This plan was not about killing Kim. It was about eliminating Shego and proving him right.

"I told you I went through the records of my every encounter with Kim Possible" He said and pushed another button. Powerful electric current from the spears shook Shego's body. Her agonizing yell echoed across the lair. "I have been watching over and over again how you are saving her life" He continued and Kim tried to recall her missions. It finally occurred to her:_ He's right. I could I've been so blind_, she thought. "Now... you were too dangerous to simply kill you. I had to hurt Miss Possible to weaken you. And now..." Drakken said as he took out a small gun. "I can officially..." He loaded it with one bullet "Fire you" He said and fired the gun. Shego did not understand anything. She felt unspeakable pain. The bullet went directly through her chest and was stuck inside her body. She looked to the left to see whether Kim is safe. When she was certain she ignited her hands and started to warm up.

"Drakken!" She yelled with husky voice as she started to drown in her own blood. Her previous employer turned around at the sound of her yell. His eyes went wide in fear when he has noticed that somehow Shego managed to create a giant orb of green plasma that melted everything around it. Without any other word, she threw the plasma toward Drakken and was satisfied when his agonizing scream hit her ears. She cooled down and fell hardly on the floor. Apparently her plasma evaporated the Lorwardian spikes from her body.

"Shego!" Kim screamed as she ran toward the villainess. Shego looked at Kim and smiled contently when she noticed that there was no more anger, nor fury in her beautiful olive eyes. She coughed up some blood and understood that the bullet was still in her body. "I've been so blind..."

"Don't say anything, Princess" Shego managed to say in between the coughs. "This place is falling apart" She continued with all of her might. She needed to tell Kim how to escape even if that was going to be the last thing she will ever say. "In my room is a secret passage. You will escape through there safely..." She choked out and begun to feel she is lacking fresh air.

"Not without you" Kim decided and helped Shego up. They moved just in time for another block of ceiling to fall exactly where they were.

Shego's legs were numb. She hardly was moving forward, but yet, she managed to plasma some smaller pieces of the lair falling at them. When they finally made it to Shego's quarter everything stopped. The room was completely soundproof. The villainess fell on the bed and just gestured the hidden door for Kim to open them. Meanwhile she opened a small drawer to receive a piece of small rock. It was jagged. _Son of a bitch_, Shego thought.

"Give this to Betty." Shego said. "She will understand" She added and started to lose her consciousness. Kim just nodded and helped Shego up. The villainess hardly stood up. She was holding Kim with all her might. They stood like that for a mere second, but to Shego it meant the world. She was staring deeply into Kim's beautiful olive eyes. She tried to say something but only blood oozed away from her mouth. She tried to touch her face, but body was numb. The number of hits she accepted was too high even for her to survive. "Kimmie..." She whispered or at least she thought she did and started to fall deeper into the nothingness. The darkness started to surround her. Only those green orbs filled with care were the only thing she was trying to hold on to. There was nothing else and soon... even they disappeared.

_A/N: This one is a bit shorter, but I hope I will write some more next time. Hope you liked it. Please review :) As usual: I was too lazy to proofread it :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't own a show nor any of the characters (except for Jay... she's mine. All mine XD), don't sue :)_

**To find a love**

**Chapter 3**

Shego has woken up and opened her eyes. It was good to be back in her bed. _Hold on a second!_, She thought when she realized this was not her bed. At least not anymore. She was lying in a bedroom covered in darkness. A bookcase on the right, a window on the left and a solid, wooden desk in front of the King-sized bed. She jumped out off the sheets in panic.

"This isn't happening..." She whispered as she looked around the familiar place. She noted a mirror reflecting her image from behind the doors' gap. She opened the doors wider and noticed her full image. She was not green... Shego looked down at her hand and tried to ignite them, but her plasma did not respond. She decided she needs to dress up and ask for help.

When she was already on her way toward the main door she was stopped by a familiar looking woman approximately twenty five years old.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked with surprise in her low, soft voice. Shego turned paler as usual, as if she has seen a ghost. "Is everything okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." Did not I tell you so? Shego took a step back, her lips started to tremble and her eyes have begun to water. She could not believe her eyes. It was difficult to admit that she has forgotten that voice and recalled nothing else than those shiny blue orbs.

"You..." She finally managed to speak up. "You're not dead!" She said louder with an obvious happiness in her voice.

"Of course I'm not, silly! Why would I be?" She asked with typical for her cheerfulness. Her bright blue eyes has sparkled like the falling stars, while uneven, yet, full lips curled up in loving smile. "Unless that was a threat?" She asked suddenly forcing a serious tone. Shego just smiled contently, made two quick steps and hugged her as if she was going to lose her any moment now.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Not-so-green anymore woman said contently smelling missed woman.

"Another one of those crazy dreams of yours?" Blue eyed woman asked while caressing Shego's hair.

"Something like that." Said woman said honestly. "Just very long, crazy and realistic..." She added. They stood like there for a while just being content of their presence.

"Where were you about to go?" Blue eyed woman finally asked. She was way too curious to leave that be.

"To see someone who apparently doesn't exist" Shego replied. She slowly has begun to comprehend what was going on around her. Actually there were two possibilities. Either she has just woken up from a crazy, surreal dream or she was in one right now. Whichever one was true, she wanted to make most of it.

"Still the same, crazy Shego... let's go to bed" Was all she heard and obediently followed upstairs.

When she has woken up again Shego was scared to open her eyes. Frightened that she has woken up from the most pleasant dreams she had in years. Jay – alive... But when she heard slow and warm breathing and a familiar scent of long forgotten perfumes, she calmed down and turned to her left to hug her beloved. _If it's a dream, I don't wanna wake up_, Shego thought and smiled to herself. _If it's some kind of 'Groundhog Day', I don't want it to be over_, she continued as she caressed Jay's back.

"Mmm..." She heard a murmur "Don't stop" She heard a plea. Shego just smiled contently and continued her doings. She recalled that she hated to do that, but now... she finally appreciated the time they had.

"What do you say we go out of town today?" Shego proposed.

"But we were supposed to go to the party" Was a response Jay gave her. _Party? Party! It happened during a party!_, Shego tried to gather her thoughts. But which one? There were many parties and she did not even know what date it is.

"We can join the party later." Shego finally said though she was about to do everything to avoid it "Right now I just wanna spend some time with you." She added an Jay just chuckled. Though Shego's eyes were closed, she still arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"You should have such crazy dreams more often. I was beginning to miss you" Blue eyed girl explained. This time was Shego's turn to laugh.

"Let's just say I want to fix some things, okay?"

"Okay" Jay agreed "But we won't be able to fix'em if we keep lying in a bed all day" She added and finally opened her eyes. Shego felt that she was staring, so opened her eyes as well. They shared a moment they used to have many of them. But all those years past made Shego forget so many details. And not only details. _Memory is a tricky device_, Shego noted and broke the eye contact. She sat on a bed and stared on the floor. Meanwhile Jay entered the bathroom and Shego just kept thinking. She did not want to get soft all of sudden. It took her many years to get over certain accidents, to forget as much as possible. If it was supposed to be a dream she did not want to get hurt too painfully when she wakes up. But on the other hand She could not recall the other side. The side she was certain was real and only one to be right. It was like forgetting last night's dream. She had some flashbacks, but nothing else.

The day passed on too quickly in Shego's opinion. She never thought she will be so happy to listen to Jay's lame jokes, semi-scientific ranting or just pushing her patience toward the edge of endurance. Everything that usually angered her, she now was happy to experience. Including stealing her favorite food or drinks. Shego was getting more and more nervous when the day was closing to an end. After a whole day in the mountains, sightseeing and eating in a restaurant Shego was glad that Jay proposed her to stop by in the woods not so far away from their home. The sun started to set and though the wind has stopped it was getting colder. Cold – something Shego had a feeling she did not experience in years.

As they walked side by side through a small path in the forest the sounds of people enjoying their company at the fire-camps was getting louder and louder. Shego looked questioningly at her blue eyed companion, but she just grinned happily. They walked over to the 'happy campers' and now Shego recalled everything. That's the night!

"Emm... Jay?" Shego tried to compose herself "We really should not be here" She said and tried to go away.

"Shego!" Someone called her.

"K?" Shego asked in disbelief. _No! Focus! You need to..._

"Look! Falling stars!" Someone else called and interrupted Shego's thoughts.

"That's what we're here for" Small blonde girl showed her camera with pride.

From now on everything happened within a blink of an eye. The shooting stars looked beautifully only for a mere second. When they saw a rainbow-colored comet of the size of a football surrounded, by a dozen of smaller space rocks everyone panicked. The smaller one started to fall around the place changing that peaceful forest into the bloody Beach of Normandy.

"Shego! Run!" Jay yelled at her. That made her snap out.

"No! Jay stop!" She forced her beloved to stay calm and to not move anywhere. _I ran last time,_ Shego recalled and decided to stay where they were. They eyes met. Shego did not know what will happen next. Possibly it was her last occasion to make things right. "I love you" She whispered.

"I lov..." Jay's confession was disturbed by an enormous impact of the rainbow-colored comet. The wave of the explosion sent everyone flying across the forest, hitting the trees. The sounds of broken bones were heard clearly. The radiation of the comet started to burn everyone around, including Jay. Everyone but Shego. She never could comprehend the reason behind that mystery. The only thing that mattered to her right now was that for the second time in her life time she was watching her better half die on her hands. At least last time it was quick and sort of painless. Now, Jay's limbs were slowly melted into nothingness. Her yell was unbearable. Shego did not know what to do. She simply sat on the burned ground and tried to hug and comfort her evaporating love of her life. "Shego..." She heard a whisper and looked down to look for the last time into those star-like-blue eyes. "Don't look back... live on" Was all Jay said before her vocal cords were burned and she started chocking with her own melting body.

"JAY!" Shego yelled into the darkness as the body disappeared. It happened... again.

It's been three months since Shego killed Drakken. Or more appropriately, turned him to dust. Even though Colorado had a mild climate the winter had brought loads of snow this year. After long weeks of heavy work Global Justice managed to find a purpose for Wade's psychosis and worked out a frequency to cure him. To keep him safe, Dr. Director employed him as his main information provider. Kim's studies were going extremely well. She somehow managed to get over Ron's disappearance and focused on her becoming the best agent in GJ and worthy successor to Betty's life work. She was getting better and better. Her lectures ended last month as Betty did not send her on any missions on purpose. She worried that after what happened to Shego Kim will not be able to focus on a job just yet. Speaking of Shego. Every day whenever Kim had some spare time she went into the small room attached to her quarters where ex-villainess was still lying unconscious in a deep coma. Her room was decorated similarly to Kim's bedroom. The main difference was the medical appliance Shego had to be equipped with. Her breathing was deep and steady, but Kim always had an impression that it was not right. Like she was stressing out about something. Maybe it was because she never recalled Shego to breath so deeply even during their fight. Whatever the reason was, Kim was spending with her few hours every day. Sometimes she ate her meals with her, sometimes she studied and just sat there ashamed to hold her hand. She had lot of time to examine her ex-archfoe. Her hands proved that her life was not easy. Probably always had to work her head off to gain whatever she ever gained. Her face, though it seemed peaceful at this very moment, showed stress she experienced in life. And even though Shego was no more than twenty five her head was slightly snowed with few gray hair. Kim always admired the villainess. Before she did so for the way she fought, smart and well played tactics, knowledge, but now, when she realized that whatever she felt was mutual... _That's not right. You have to wake up,_ she kept on thinking over and over again.

"Will you ever wake up?" Kim asked out loud "It's been weeks since I've fought you" She continued "Not that I miss you, but I'd appreciate if you'd wake up. Shego, please..." She plead and hoped that Shego will hear her out. She finally overcame her shame and grabbed Shego's hand. It was softer than it seemed. Strong, yet so feminine. Holding it made Kim feel safe and reassured that everything will be just fine. "Shego?!" Kim asked anxiously as she had a feeling as if Shego tried to squeeze her palm. She wanted to remove her hand, but it appeared that she was right.

"Kim..." Shego whispered and Kim's grip tightened. The happiness she felt knowing that Shego was waking up was indescribable, though Shego's voice sound uncertain.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed with joy. "You'll be fine now. GJ doctors removed the bullet from your body. You just took forever to heal. I must admit it was very tricky to make a bullet of the comet..."

"Shhh..." Shego interrupted Kim's logorrhea.

"Sorry..." She whispered as she forgot that Shego's ears are very sensitive right now. But said woman only smiled. Kim did so as well. She was glad that her fighting companion has returned. "Rest a bit more. I have to inform Betty" Kim added in whisper and left the room.

Shego just sighed in disbelief. She did not know how long she has been out, but for whatever reason there was, she was forced to re-live her worst memory over and over again. It did not matter how hard she was trying, it always ended the same – with Jay's death.

Next time Shego woke up she was all alone. She did not want to admit to herself she did care about her solitude, but as she felt good as new she tried to not care. She just unplugged herself from all of the medical equipment and looked outside the window. It was almost noon. Kim probably was busy with her agent work, so she decided it was the best time to bail. She was not ready to confront that reality just yet. She looked for some clothes. There was nothing but GJ uniforms._ Maybe that's even better?_, Shego thought. She dressed up and decided there was no time to shower. She just left. With the disguise in the form of uniform she just left through the main door. No one even bothered to stop her. How was green skin possible to be missed? She did not care. She just walked out with intention of not coming back... ever.

"Dr. Director!" Kim stormed into her mentor's office during lunchtime as she was about to eat with ex-felon "Shego's missing!"

"What?!" Betty said with her mouth full of pasta. "How?" She swallowed.

"I don't know. No one knows" Kim said and Betty just chuckled and shook her head.

"Same ol' Shego" One eyed woman whispered with a faint smile and begun to think of a plan. It took her a while, but finally she said: "You better get back to your duties. I'll take care of..."

"Just let me know if you'll know anything" Kim interrupted her boss with a plea. Said woman smiled again.

"I will." She promised "Now, go" She added in an order like manner.

Betty finished her lunch and quickly connected with Wade. She gave him a strict order to search for Shego and keep it a secret from everyone, especially Kim.

Shego came back to her home, but not to stay, oh no. She knew too well that Betty knew how to find her. She already knew where to hide. The only place in the globe where she might blend in. Indonesia. She booked her flight, used a bit of fluid to hide her grinnish skin tone, fetch fake passport and left to the airport. She had a transit in Kuala Lumpur and landed in Denpasar on Bali. She knew she can blend in only here thanks to the loads of tourist behaving so extravagant that her skin tone was nothing compared to that. She rent a motorbike and reached Nusa Dua by evening. Though she did not have a reservation, finding a room was not difficult. Especially with the amount of money she had stashed in her bank account. She got her room key and smiled at the receptionist.

"_Sama, sama_" Girl said and Shego took of to her apartment. She went through the lobby and walk over to the balustrade. Down below was a small fountain and some tables from a dining hall scattered around it. Above were another three floors ended up with a beautifully decorated dome. Faces of Shiva goddess were carved upon every doors to protect people inside. The walls were covered with coffee colored marble and every other five meters was a tall and wide window with opened panes to allow smokers enjoy their addiction. She left the main floor and went up to the fourth one. She opener her room. It was simple, but very rich and comfortable. As she has paid for all-inclusive stay, the first thing she did was to open a mini bar and grab a Bali-Hai beer and went with it to the balcony. She enjoyed the view of the endless beach that was delicately washed over by an ocean. The grounds of the hotel were filled with green gardens and massive swimming pools. The largest one had a swimming pool bar in it. _I'll be definitely spending my time there_, Shego thought. But for now. She was about to enjoy the peaceful view, finish off the mini bar and get over her coma.

Wade was sitting in the front of giant monitor. Since he was employed by Global Justice he never thought any computer could be more advanced than the one he mane in his room. Now he had access to every database ever created. He had access to everything on the planet. And yet he had to focus on finding Shego, for whatever the reason. He already tried once searching database for his own vanity. Dr. Director was informed about it in no time. That was his last warning. He did not even want to think what will happen to him if he would ever dare to do so again. He had hard time getting over thought of nearly killing his own mother. Luckily she managed to heal perfectly. Probably all thanks to Ann Possible. He never want to be put in the same situation again. From that moment on he decided to follow orders... and he never thought this day will come.

After days of search he finally found a hint. But it was only a hint. A private message written in Bahasa from a hotel worker about a grinnish guest. If that was Shego, she was laying really low. She did not want to be found by anyone. But still... he had to inform Dr. Director.

Shego was enjoying her supper in the large garden. Many guests were staring at her. After all... she was drinking bath of alcohol, sitting all alone and was not hiding her green complexion. The image of Jay dying over and over again was burned in her mind. But her last words, always the same: "Live on...". Just as the first time that happened. Sometimes she hoped that _this_ was her nightmare. But after a while she was thinking that everything happened for a reason. Whatever reason it was... She just asked for another glass of regional rose wine when she noticed that someone was pushing aside the other chair from her table. She was about to start a fight when she noticed a younger red head sitting on it with her own glass of wine.

"They really do have great wine here... so sparkly." Shego heard Kim's speech. She looked at her with mouth agape "Oh, I hope you don't mind me sitting here" She added with fake repentance.

"No... not at all" Shego choked out "Kimmie..." She watched the younger woman watch around the restaurant as it was truly beautifully decorated with Indonesian accents. Shego gulped.

"What brings you here" Shego finally spoke up, though she was not certain whether she wants to hear the answer.

"Well, you of course" Kim said with a seductive smile. Shego did not know what to think of her behavior, she just arched her brow. "If that's of any importance, no one knows I'm here. And definitely no one knows you're here. So just relax" Kim explained. Shego just eyed her no knowing what to expect even though Kim assured her of her safety.

"So... what is your plan?" Shego finally asked. She could not stop starring at her companion. Whether she was very drunk or Kim was just made for this red dress and black hills. Her pink lips were so full and... _No! Don't think about it_, Shego reproved herself and looked aside.

"For starters... I'd like to have a dance" Kim said. Shego did not understand even the half of it. For past few years she had feelings toward her red headed opponent. Last time she recalls said girl wanted to kill her. And now? She was sitting in front of her asking to dance? Well, that was ten point five on a ten point scale of weirdness. But still... Shego nodded and stood up. She held Kim's hand and took her to the dancing floor where few other couples were waltzing. Shego turned Kim around and pulled her closer. Their eyes met... green and emerald. Their hips touched and begun to sway in the same rhythm. Shego led, as she used to in the olden days. She was surprised that Kim knew how to waltz properly. Their breaths melted into one as they kept on going until the score has ended. They stopped and Kim's dress waved between Shego's legs. Said woman's breath became uneven. Kim wanted to worry, but she felt that she was the reason why ex-villainess was breathing that way.

On the other hand Shego was trying to focus on everything else but Kim. She came to this place to focus. Get her mind back in game. Try to forget about her past once again. Yet, there was something that was arguing with her rational thinking: _'Live on'_... It will not be so easy, but she had to wing it, give it a try, and regret everything later.

Before she could have done anything the musicians have begun to play tango. Their bodies acted on a pure instinct. Their eyes were connected. They read their expectations directly from the depths of their souls. As the tango went on, their feet touched, their hips smeared each other and the feeling of lust just rose in their loins. The music stopped and so they did. Looking at each other. Both were scarred to say anything.

"I have to go" Shego broke the silence and left before Kim could oppose. She almost ran into her hotel room. She closed the door behind and with a heavy breathing moved backwards from the door. She shook her head in denial.

"You know..." She heard behind her back and the warm breath moisten her neck causing her skin to crawl "You won't get rid of me so easily" Kim said when Shego turned toward her. The room was enlighten with one, lone reddish light. The reliefs looked almost magical in that light. So did Kim in Shego's mind.

"You don't understand, Kimmie..." Shego whispered as if she was frightened someone might hear them. Kim did not know her from this side. But she was liking it. Enigmatic until the very end. Young hero just leaned forward and kissed her arch-foe. Shego almost panicked. Her heart pounded heavily, for the first time in years. Even though she wanted this to go on, she moved away.

"I wanted to tell you for such a long time..."

"Why do you think I traveled the wold to find you?" She asked rhetorically as she kissed me again. Shego wanted to pull her closer, but subconscious fear did not allow her to. She pushed her away and looked into her eyes. They seemed pure and honest, just like her feelings. Shego was torn apart. She just has woken up from a coma, where she was watching her beloved die, every day, no matter what she did. On the other hand she had feelings for this young hero for many years. "What are you scared of?" Kim broke the silence and the tension between them.

"Myself... hurting you" Shego said as a hint. Kim just looked at her questioningly. Just now Shego noticed Kim's hands on ex-felon's hips, trying to pull her closer. She felt a all too pleasant chill.

"Since I gained my powers... I had no occasion to..." She tried to explain her hesitation, but Kim interrupted her.

"Don't worry... I believe it wasn't that long..."

"Fifty years" This time Shego interrupted her. "I just don't know how they will affect..." Shego tried to explain further, but Kim just kissed her lovingly. The kiss has deepened and they both moaned. They were both ready to melt, though Kim felt that Shego was trying to restrict herself.

"Just let it go..." Kim whispered seductively into Shego's ear.

Said woman could not hold this tension up in herself anymore. She pulled Kim closer and started to kiss her like it was supposed to be the last thing she would ever do. Kim was practically melting in her arms. Shego pushed her toward the wall on the right. Their hands were roaming across their bodies, moans filled the silence of the room. Suddenly Kim pushed away just to look into Shego's eyes. All of this happened so quick to her she needed to know whether her companion returns her feeling. She looked up and noticed that Shego's emerald eyes were literally aflamed with plasmatic desire.

"Don't stop" The hero plead and jumped at Shego again.

Shego was not thinking much now. She started to unzip Kim's dress. Said girl just moaned into Shego's ear and tried to unbutton villainess' shirt. It was taking too long in her opinion so she just ripped it off causing said woman to feel another chill. It definitely did turn them both on. Shego lift Kim up and walked over to the bed. She threw her in the middle of soft mattress and pulled the dress off Kim's body. Her eyes were still aflame, showing her desire. Her pale, pinkish body was the eight miracle of the world to Shego. She wanted to possess it. So she jumped on the bed and begun to kiss her ex-opponent while Kim was dismantling the remaining of Shego's garments. All of a sudden Kim turned Shego on her back and looked at her from above.

"You're beautiful" Red head whispered and noticed that Shego looked to the side and the flames in her eyes extinguished. It sadden her, so she lowered to stay just an inch above her lover's face "I mean it. I don't care whether you're green, evil or whatever bothers your head. You're beautiful to me. And that's all that matters" She whispered and let Shego to look deeply into her eyes. Said woman needed that look to make sure Kim's words were honest. She put her hand on hero's face and smiled when she considered them honest. They did not want to say a thing. She just pulled her face up and begun to kiss. Slowly at first. But as their lust has rose in the depths of their hearts the pace grew faster and faster. Kim shuddered a bit when she noticed Shego's hands ignited, but since it did not hurt her, she just continued her doings. Their legs tangled and their sexes met driving them both almost insane. _It's been way too long_, Shego thought as she turned Kim on her back and begun kissing her way toward hero's wet, impatient core. Heavy breaths and occasional moans just encouraged her. From between half-closed eyes Kim noticed that room is no longer enlighten with red light but with Shego's lustful emerald plasma. It looked beautiful, but it also turned on young girl to know that she caused such self-composed woman to lose control. She had no more time to think about it when she felt a curious, wet and warm tongue on her clit. Kim arched back and almost screamed with pleasure. Shego was just encouraged with that reaction. The plasma almost exploded from her body. Kim did not care, she was not hurt. She just felt a pleasant warmth. As Shego's actions turned her more on and on villainess carefully entered her with two fingers. Due to her claws she was extra careful not to hurt her new found lover. The scream assured her that she did just fine and that she found the right spot to stick onto it. All of a sudden Kim arched her peachy body and grabbed Shego's hair. "Don't stop!" She yelled. Her body has begun to tremble and with the accompany of of angelic-like screams Kim went over the edge. She pulled Shego toward her and with no break has begun to kiss the villainess. The taste of her own sex turned her on again. Kim's hands roamed all over Shego's body. The plasmatic halo hung above them enlightening their bodies. Shego gave herself entirely to her arch-foe. She waited for this for far too long. Kim's delicate hand has begun to explore green woman's wet core. Said woman screamed and a wave of plasma exited her body. Kim's hair just waved when they met the hot air, but nothing else happened. Shego dug her nails into Kim's arms and moaned loudly with passion in her voice. She was close. After such a long time of celibacy it was understood. Suddenly Kim entered her lover with a thumb held on her clitoris. Shego could not control herself anymore. Her plasma was roaming all over the hotel, her screams were petting Kim's ears and her long talons dig deeply into Kim's flesh. The smell of the blood mixed with the scent of sex. The heroine did not care. Her head was spinning due to the excitement of Shego approaching her orgasm. Before Kim would even think of teasing with her lover Shego's grip tightened even more.

"No! Don't..." Shego could not express herself any more. Kim ignored the pain in her arms and continued her doings. Shego arched back and helplessly reached the edge. When her body stopped jolting she has returned to Kim and hugged her. Said girl just smiled to see Shego so content and peaceful. She just kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. They were content of each others presence. Even though Shego has been thorn apart she did not care anymore about anything in the world. _I don't give a damn anymore..._, see, I did tell you so. As Shego cooled down the room was darkening. Kim covered their hot bodies with warm and fuzzy blanket and they fell asleep in their arms, content of their presence and finding one another after all that time...

_A/N Oki doki. So that is it. According to the "trailer-one-shot" I made in January. I leave an open ending so if you want some more just give me a hint. Some ideas will be also taken under the consideration. I know it was short, but I only wanted to expand the 1 shot I made. Hope you did like it. Please do review and send me private messages if you'll find some unforgivable mistakes. As I said: haven't been using English in a while.[PS: Jay is taken from the first letter of a name 'J'. In case somebody wondered XD]. As usual. Did not proofread it. It's bloody 2am XD_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


End file.
